


Planet Of Promises

by Kazbaby



Category: Farscape
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Gen, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazbaby/pseuds/Kazbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a cluster of planets, just beyond the Skilar nebula. The fourth world sits mostly in the shadow of its older sisters, shrouded in darkness. Most species that know of its existence think of it as a dead world. Nothing could possibly grow in such a complete night. They are wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planet Of Promises

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** Cheer-up fic for BlueBanikBaby. I got the idea watching a John/Aeryn video by Leviathan to Nickleback's _Far Away_ , but it was merely inspiration and doesn't have anything really to do with the song or video. *g* I know she's been having a time of it lately and just wanted to cheer her up some. This has not had a beta really unless you count Liza's gracious eyes checking it for any major grammatical errors, so any mistakes are all on me. All feedback is welcome. I hope you all enjoy it as well.  
>  **Setting:** Early season 3. Slight spoilers for _Sons & Lovers_ and _Self-Inflicted Wounds 1 & 2._  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. If it was, we'd have a Farscape channel.

  
_We'll find a planet where you can recuperate._   


There’s a cluster of planets, just beyond the Skilar nebula. The fourth world sits mostly in the shadow of its older sisters, shrouded in darkness. Most species that know of its existence think of it as a dead world. Nothing could possibly grow in such a complete night. They are wrong.

It merely sleeps. For hundreds of cycles at a time a fine misting of ice covers every dench of the surface.

  
_...much faster, much faster than we predicted... much.... but I-I will find you a planet. A planet with the right soil and moisture._   


When the orbit crosses at the right moment as the third and second planets intersect, it awakens for two days only.

The sun will rise out from the south over plateaus that are worn smooth from hostile solar winds. It kisses the surface, melting away the blanket of ice, softening the soil and allowing a small bud to rise up. Others rise as well to greet the light.

  
_A magnificent planet lies just out there to... rejuvenate and sustain you._   


Jagged, but delicate, leaves uncoil, basking. Soft walls along the stem undulate as if breathing in the thin atmosphere.

The landscape is peppered with gold, red, blue, and green petals. Hearty, they withstand the storms that pass from the west. Seeming to hold one another up to embrace and feed while they can.

  
_Zhaan... there's a planet out there._   


When it’s over, they’re drooping ever so slightly but the blossoms turn up indulging while they can. They are the heart of this world and know their time is short. It ticks by far too fast.

Two days pass by and the sunset approaches. One by one each tucks into itself, the petals seeming to weep while the freezing moisture fights for control once more. Tiny droplets fall in the warmth that promises to return again.

Under the blanket of earth, they sleep with the world, passing silently behind the sisters, hidden from most eyes. A planet of promises, of life, one that has never known the harsh kiss of death.

  
_There is a planet out there that will heal you._   


Through the sleeping and shadows, they sense the gentle bump of something heavy, carrying something new to this world. Soon they can feel unknown warmth. Different. A child in comparison to their own age. Her voice is quiet and weary. Soon the false heat and heaviness leaves the surface and her voice touches them before settling within the cold soil and joins them in sleep. Together they all wait for the next coming sunrise.


End file.
